Disney Junior
Disney Junior is an American programming block airing on Disney Channel and will be an American basic cable and satellite television network intended to replace SOAPnet in January 2012.PreSchool Programs Replace SOAPnet, New York Times, May 27, 2010SOAPnet Will Go Dark to Make Way for Disney Junior, Entertainment Weekly, May 26, 2010Variety: Disney Channel to Introduce "Disney Junior" to Viewers on Monday, Stitch Kingdom, October 7, 2010Disney Junior Branding Effort Launches, Variety, October 7, 2010 It began airing on February 14, 2011, replacing Playhouse Disney. as a ZeFronk, Sue, and Dom. in Tasty Time with ZeFronk The first new programs will be Jake and the Never Land Pirates, Doc McStuffins, Little Princesses, Babar and the Adventures of Badou. Carrying over from Playhouse Disney will be Mickey Mouse Clubhouse, Handy Manny, Little Einsteins, Jungle Junction, Chuggington, Imagination Movers, Special Agent Oso and Timmy Time. Programming With the premiere of the block, various new series such as Jake and the Never Land Pirates, Tinga Tinga Tales, and Babar and the Adventures of Badou premiered as well. New short series such as Mickey Mousekersize, Special Agent Oso: Three Healthy Steps and A Poem Is... are also new additions to the block. Mickey Mouse Clubhouse, Chuggington, Imagination Movers, Jungle Junction, Handy Manny, Little Einsteins, Special Agent Oso and Timmy Time, all popular Playhouse Disney series, were moved to the block and continue to broadcast. Unlike its previous incarnation as Playhouse Disney, Ooh and Aah are not seen because they don't appear at all in the United States as of February 2011. Disney Junior broadcasts 4:00 am to 2:00 pm ET (3:00 am to 1:00 pm CT) on weekdays, and from 4:00 am to 9:00 am ET, (3:00 am to 8:00 am CT) on weekends, each running a different schedule. They feature 22-minute standard length shows, interspersed with short 3-5 minute shorts and music videos. Between these times, there are no commercials played during Disney Junior (though Disney Channel, being a commercial-free cable channel, does not air regular commercials anyway), though short "promotional spots" did run every so often, such as often seen on PBS. Between 4:00 and 6:00, when Disney Junior programs air under the regular Disney Channel branding, there are commercials for Disney properties as there are for other Disney Channel programs. Logo variations In addition to revealing the Disney Junior logo, other variations were released as well, most shows that air on Disney Junior have their own variation of the logo, with the standard "Disney" written in Walt Disney's famous handwriting and a large chunky font displaying "Junior" with each letter designed from an aspect or character from that particular show. *'Mickey Mouse Clubhouse' the 'J' is dressed similarly to Goofy, the 'u' dressed similarly to Minnie Mouse, 'n' - Pluto, 'i' - Mickey Mouse, 'o' - Donald Duck, 'r' - Daisy Duck. *'Handy Manny' The 'J' is designed to resemble Dusty the anthropomorphic saw, the 'u' resembles Felipe (Manny's anthropomorphic Phillips-head screwdriver), the 'n' resembles Turner (flat-head screwdriver), the 'i' resembles Manny himself, the 'o' resembles Rusty (Monkey wrench), "r" resembles Pat (hammer). *'Special Agent Oso' The 'J' resembles Oso's paw, the 'u' resembles Oso's utility belt, the 'n' is decorated with the main colors of Oso (yellow and teal), the 'i' looks like Oso himself, the 'o' resembles Oso's "Paw-Pilot", and the 'r' resembles Oso's vest. *'Jungle Junction' The 'J' resembles Hippobus, the 'u' resembles Zooter, the 'n' resembles Taxi-crab, the 'i' resemble Bungo, the 'o' resembles Ellyvan, the 'r' resembles Crocker. *'Imagination Movers' The 'J' resembles an arrow, the 'u' resembles a guitar, the 'n' resemblers a brick wall, the 'i' resembles Dave (one of the movers), the 'o' resembles a gear, and the 'r' resembles Warehouse Mouse. Many times while this variation of the logo is airing the 'i' will flip while changing to each mover (Scott, Rich, Dave and Smitty). *'Little Einsteins' The "J" represents Annie, the "u" depicts Rocket, the "n" represents June, the "i" represents Leo with his head as the dot for the i, the "o" depicts a drum and the "r" represents Quincy. The logo is surrounded by musical notes. International versions * In the United States, Disney Junior launched on February 14, 2011. The channel, which will replace SOAPnet, will launch in January 2012. * In Latin America, Disney Junior will launch in April 2011. * In the UK and Ireland, Disney Junior will launch in May 2011. * In the Arab World, Disney Junior will launch in May 2011. * In Asia, Disney Junior will launch in May 2011. * In Brazil, Disney Junior will launch in May 2011. * In Canada, Disney Junior will launch in May 2011. * In Quebec, Disney Junior will launch in May 2011. * In Poland, Disney Junior will launch in June 2011. * In Australia & New Zealand, Disney Junior will launch in late on December 4, 2011 and early February 8, 2012. * In Germany, Disney Junior will launch in July 2011. * In France, Disney Junior will launch in March 2011. * In Belgium, Disney Junior will launch in 2011 or 2012. * In Italy, Disney Junior will launch in May 2011. * In Japan, Disney Junior (known as ディズニージュニア) will launch in unknown 2011. All versions of Disney Junior serve as the replacement of Playhouse Disney. References External links * Category:Disney Channel Category:Walt Disney Company subsidiaries Category:2011 American television series debuts Category:Children's television networks Category:American television networks